diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Melee Sorceress
Merge? Can we merge this with the Enchantress (build) page? It's practically the same in terms of playstyle, just a slight deviation into Thunderstorm territory (for some reason). Brainwasher5 (talk) 08:14, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :I was considering the same thing. The Enchantress appears to be another variant, so it should probably be moved here. I already shifted a lot of the information into the basic build as the article was focusing far more on the Zealess variant than the page namesake, so another variant should be able to fit in better, but I suspect a lot more clutter could be cleaned out of this article if one were to pick through it more closely. I assume the "Thunderstorm territory" you refer to was where it was mentioned on this article, but a Melee Sorceress doesn't use Thunderstorm, it's just a skill that doesn't attack enemies directly and fits the definition. I think I made that point more clear in my edit. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:41, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :On second glance, these appear to be different builds. Melee Sorceress is all about dual Dreams and max Lightning Mastery, puts off Enchant until high levels, and doesn't put points in Fire Mastery at all — high heresy to an Enchantress build. I don't know if this Dream-based Melee Sorc build is viable enough for inclusion. But if it is, it should be renamed to something less generic, to avoid confusion with the more common Enchantress. Rigel Kent (talk) 11:31, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I removed the dual Dream suggestion from the basic build, as that is intended for the Zealess. Apparently doubling up on Dreams doesn't work anymore anyway and is an obsolete strategy. I think the Enchantress is still a variant of the Melee Sorceress, as different skill priorities and equipment is what makes build variants. What makes them the same build is the fact that the idea behind them (a sorceress who does not use magic attacks) is the same. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:56, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Should we just consider the lack of Enchant and Fire Mastery an error? I've seen a lot of weapon based sorc builds, but never one without Enchant + Mastery. And the article cites no sources to check. Rigel Kent (talk) 00:44, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::There is no lack of Enchant with the basic build, the lack of Enchant is the Zealess variant. And the Fire Mastery part is what makes the Enchantress a different variant as well. The basic Melee Sorceress doesn't have a Mastery, Zealess focuses on Lightning Mastery, and Enchantress focuses on Fire Mastery. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:26, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::On third glance, 20 Enchant + 0 Fire Mastery is a terrible build, and a terrible starting point for a variant. Because this build is obviously untested, and the article cites no sources to confirm it being common or even viable, I'm starting to think deletion instead of merge may be appropriate. Rigel Kent (talk) 05:46, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I took a look back to the intentions of the original editor in the history, and it seems their Melee Sorceress was just a Zealess. Perhaps the basic build can be modified to be a "template" for then either going the Lightning Mastery (Zealess) or Fire Mastery (Enchantress) route. Zealess and Enchantress still seem to be variants of the same build, with the only real differences being their Mastery and equipment. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:46, February 27, 2016 (UTC)